


His Butt Tho

by lyssa_shanay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Steamy, badlywritten, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssa_shanay/pseuds/lyssa_shanay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles says something totally innappropriate, and smut ensures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butt Tho

Sexual tension rose in the room like the heat of summer after sunrise.   
“Ohmygod guys I didn’t mean it like that!” I exclaimed, defending myself from the judgemental stares of the pack. Derek just stared straight ahead unmoving, while Erica sniggered behind a hand and Isaac looked like a confused puppy.

“You sure that’s not what you meant Stiles?” Scott asked me innocently. I was just trying to explain why Derek was getting hit on by both genders constantly, and in my explanation I may have mentioned his rock hard abs… his muscles… his butt… but ANYWAYS. They all took it the wrong way and are now giving me stares of amusement (Erica), confusement (Isaac) and plain disgust (Scott, Derek…). 

I excuse myself from the pack meeting (yes, that was a topic of discussion at a pack meeting) to go to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and look at myself in the mirror. I look disheveled and unruly, and am sporting a happy boner. Fuck. I decide to go for a shower to relieve it. I step in the shower and close the curtain behind me, turning the water on cold and leaning against the cool tile. I start to slowly move my hand up and down my rock-hard dick, teasing myself and getting worked up.

“HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK FUCK WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!?!?!” I scream as the shower curtain is ripped back to reveal my wank fantasy of the past bajillion years. Derek is standing there in all his glory, staring at my dick in my hand. 

“How long have you been in here for?!” I ask with a shaky voice.

“Since you got in the shower,” was his snarky reply. I run a shaky hand through my hair and try to cover my junk with the shower curtain. 

“Don’t,” he says in a sharp tone as he rips the curtain away from my dick. 

“Dude, what are you doing?!” I shriek. 

“Do you really think that about me?” he asks in a inquisitive tone. I gulp as I study his rock hard abs, his biceps, his legs, and the prominent boner standing proudly in between his legs. 

“Yes,” I whisper, but I’m sure he heard it because, ya know, werewolf senses and all. He gives a quick nod and shucks his shorts and boxers in one go (he wasn’t wearing a shirt) and steps in behind me. 

I turn and face the wall as he slots in behind me, but he turns me to face him and look him in the eyes.

“Stiles, I want you to know that this is all I have been able to think about for the last year,” he whispers in my ear as his hands roam my chest. He starts to kiss my earlobe, moving further into my face, peppering kisses along the way until he reaches my mouth. He simply breaths, mouth millimetres from mine and I shoot up and connect our lips. A scorching fire runs through my belly and down to my dick as we engage in a heated, messy kiss. He bites my lip as he pinches my nipple, eliciting a moan from deep in my chest. His eyes flash blue momentarily and he surges to pick me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and his dick rests along the cleft of my arse. 

Derek’s hands wander from my chest to my crotch, and he swiftly tugs my dick before moving beyond that to my arse. He puts me down and squeezes my arse cheeks, before nudging a finger along my hole. 

“I have wanted to do this for so long Stiles,” Derek says while spreading me open and slipping a finger into my hole. “Your arse and your mouth and your moles drive me insane,” He says as he thrusts a finger into my hole at a leisurely pace. I moan and move closer to Derek, running my hands along his abs. 

As Derek loosens me, I wrap my hands around his dick. It’s a good 8” long, and thick enough to need to use two hands. Derek moans a low guttural moan and starts to leave hickeys along my collarbone. Derek slips a second finger in and starts to scissor my hole, which elicits a moan from me. I have fingered myself plenty of times to the thought of what is happening now, and now it is happening I am happy I have. 

Derek turns me around so that I am up against the wall, and gets down on his knees. I feel a wet swipe at my hole and realise that Derek is rimming me. Within seconds I am a writhing mess as Derek rips me apart on his tongue. I moan as a tension builds up in my balls, and warn Derek. He immediately backs off and stands up. I hear a sloshing sound and then Derek is right behind me, lining himself up with my hole. 

“Stiles, you make me so hard I want to cum whenever I see this goddamn arse in those skinny jeans you wear,” and then my arse is filled with 8” of godliness. 

“Holy shit Der I’m about to cum!” I exclaim as he pulls out to the tip and thrusts back into my hole. He starts to pound into my arse, long, hard dick sliding in and out of me and I can feel my orgasm being ripped from my balls. I cum in long strands, and not long after Derek follows me, spurting into my arse and filling me. He slips out once he is done and leans against my back, peppering kisses to my collarbone and neck. 

“That was fucking amazing!” I say as I try to catch my breath. My reply is a kiss to behind my ear, which has me moaning again. Derek steps back and out of the shower, and I follow suit, turning off the water and grabbing my towel. We dress and make our way downstairs again.

“Dudes, that was NOT what I wanted to listen to,” Scott remarks as he covers his ears. 

“Well deal with it because it will be happening a lot more, in a lot of different places,” Derek says, looking back at me for affirmation. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” I say. Derek sends me a small smile and takes hold of my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovelies! Please comment and kudos!! Lots of Love, Lyssa xx


End file.
